Void Heart
by Rigald02
Summary: Fifteen years after Ywch was defeated, the Hueco Mundo stand up again, lead by a new king. Will a new war begin or?...
1. Born from nothing

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo.**

**please support the official release.**

_"A lonely path for a lonely King__._

_Standing upon ashes is the Lord of Ruins._

_Let the destruction consume them all.__"_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

Chapter 1: Born from nothing.

In front of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a lonely man stood up.

The exotic scientist cursed himself for being so impatient.

He doesn't know where or when, but something definitely went wrong. Even for him.

A report , two month ago, manifested movements in the real world. Less hollow appeared, some disappearing during their hunt by the Gotei 13.

Then, shinigami themselves disappeared, like they were nothing. Even the bodies.

Picked by curiosity, the captain sent some of his men to investigate about it.

To validate the informations, he put some camera inside them, expecting to see what could make them disappear like that.

However, they died again, without even being able to send him something valuable. The only thing usable was a manifestation of reiatsu near them, before they were killed.

It was that manifestation that allowed him to track and find the culprit. His curiosity took him in, and he even managed to obtain authorization to go to the living world to take on his future experimentation.

And now, he was the last man standing, his vice-capitain Nemu unconsciously laying behind that… man.

No.

That monster.

In less than two minutes, this monster unlocked his seal by a sign touch, allowing Kurotsuchi to use 100% of his power. At the beginning, the scientist was pleased by it, and considered it as a mistake from his prey.

He didn't imagine 'he' would be the prey.

His Bankai had been broken.

His drugs turned useless.

Even hakuda, the one thing that he abhorred among all, turned to draw back against him, his hands merely blew of at the contact with his opponent.

But, worst of all, he cannot escape.

Senkaimon wasn't opening at his commands, and his abilities to turn into liquid was neutralized.

For the first time, he felt powerless. The most frustrating was that he knew what was opposing him.

However, he couldn't understand why this … thing had those powers.

Quincy.

That was a damn quincy.

With a dark skin, he seemed out, like a stranger. Not as dark as Kaname Tousen, though. Nice features, he appeared young, maybe in his recent twenties. His musculature was thin, like a runner. But, two things opposed his dark appearance. His clothing , first. Be it his shoes, his falzar or his tunic, all was as white as snow , with a silver cross hanging from his neck.

Second was his eyes. Amber eyes, similar to gold, shining under the lightday, reflecting the brightness of the sun.

He experienced a lot of thing with them. Blunt, Wollstanding, bows and arrows…

But this man used none of them.

And truth be told, him, Mayor Kurotsuchi, for the first time of his life, found someone that he does not understand. A dream for a scientist.

No.

A being he doesn't arrive to apprehend. Or doesn't want to.

A nightmare for a scientist.

Quietly, the man left a hand.

His voice was calm. Neutral.

« Whoever want peace… have to come by war.

I am sorry for you to be the first to fall, capitain.

May you be at ease. I will at least carry your memory with that woman. You memory shall then perdure beyond your personal being. »

As he speak, an arrow appeared between them. The first the scientist saw in all his struggling.

An arrow to put an and to his life.

A scream left out.

« YOU SCUMMING END OF A SPECY»

That was the last word of Mayor Kurotsuchi before the projectile of energy pierced his torso.

* * *

**_**Hueco Mundo**_**

* * *

Whispering profoundly, a female Vasto Lord was bowing her head.

Bowing her head. Her.

Around her, copses. Some where still alive, but they were rare. The mere remainders of the little group that she made. That she arrived to unite under her laws.

Truth to be told, all her life wasn't easy. As a woman, she was always considered a peculiar prey for other. Even so, her wings in Adjuchas forms where extremely useful, allowing her to cumulate hollows and eat without so much of a problem. Truth to be told, her Adjuchas form was near close to a wyvern, a female-like draconic appearance little in height, without hands, but fast and deadly.

In her way, she only tried to survive. To never bow to anyone, always grappling the higher ground.

She just eats. Relations were unwelcoming, in a world that was without peace. Even under that shinigami Aizen, the only one that hold peace was the one called Arrancar. But to her, it was lies. All lies. A hollow was born to fight. To kill.

It was her instincts, that's all.

However, she became a Vasto Lord. It was by a painful way, but she did, finally, attaining the status of legend between her fellows, earning fear. respect.

And with this respect, she obtained followers. Quite a number, even more. A few dozens, so to speak, that she arrived to unite with some skills.

She new she was admired for her strength, her charisma, and to some hollows uniting with her group, her Adjuchas form was quite a sight. Even covered with white scales in all her body like an armor, a draconic tail behind her , a par of wings on her back, and a mask, she could stood up as a curvaceous woman.

Even though no one dared to stand up with her. Weaklings doesn't only interested her. They were her proteges, not her lover. She was like a mother to them, one that protect them.

And she failed.

« You are weak. »

The Vasto Lord widened an eye. It was the first time she was even called weak. The first. A whore? yes, often. A scum? sometimes before evolving.

But 'weak', as simple as that? never. She even made sure to never attack someone stronger than her, dodging useless fights.

It was frustrating, but also new to her. For the first time, she was not only dominated. She felt an absolute control from the one that just had beaten her.

But her anger couldn't be satiate. Not like that. She stood up, again, to strike.

In front of her was a man. His hollow mask was like a blindfold, masking his eyes, white as his suit. He weared a white jacket outlined in black, a white hakama ceinted with a black belt, and his coattail downed until his feet.

His jacket was opened halfway, showing her his Hole as a hollow at his solar plexus. The proof that he was one of them.

However, all the rest was a human appearance. Dark hairs, half-long, and a… normal, bystander face. Neither handsome nor ugly, just normal.

As he finished his sentenced, the man closed up his jacket, as if he ended the show of his holes, and keep watching her.

the voice of the draconic human resonated with rage.

« You killed them… why? why? WHY? »

Then, she jumped on him. Again. It was the third time, but this time…

When she thought she could pierce him with her claws, the man just grab her wrists, stopping her.

Truth to be told, his pressure was such that she couldn't even move an inch, his claws merely at some centimeters from the clothes.

How frustrating it was. So much stronger but unknown. However, his answer was unexpected.

« I didn't kill them. But their lives depend on you know. The weakest will die definitely in a few seconds by now. »

Shocked, neutralized, the Vasto Lord could only watch the man. He could be lying, but it was true that he sensed some sparkle of life behind her . Besides, some where not so hurt, so she had to include them inside.

« … You… What is your deal? »

« I save them. You come with me and some of them if you or they want. »

That.

That was unexpected.

But she sensed no lie in his words.

« And then? »

« And then, nothing. Technically, your friends attacked me first. So after you will have the choice to stay weak with them or being strong with me. Or strong with them, for all I care. »

« … What do you want exactly? »

His answers were vague. But she was running of time, by his own words. Furthermore, she can't deny that he wasn't the first offended, even though his reply was over the nom.

His final answer was unexpected, but somehow, it resonated inside her like a shockwave, as a first time experiencing it.

Because it was the first time she saw a goal as pure as his, so pure…

… She could make his her own.

« I want to see a peaceful sky.»

* * *

**_**Neliel tu Odershwank**_**

* * *

Inside of herself, Neliel Tu Odershwank felt good.

Her mission, given by the new Lord of the Las Noches, was to retrieve a hollow.

She was not the only one. Tia Harribel, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Yamii Rialgo had to retrieve one too.

Even though she wasn't in a so good mood concerning some of her comrades, the more they were, the merrier. Also, she quite liked the new last member of the Espada.

Although she wouldn't want to follow that Lord, His words attained her heart, and his power was outstanding.

No.

Incomprehensible was a better word.

He did not only beat them all. He also tried to convince them by his words. All four felt as powerless as against Aizen. But also as moved as they were under him by that man's words.

And as he was a quincy, he decided to give the power to another, as a proof of good will.

Another Arrancar, standing behind him at first.

And HE was a monster.

Truth to be told, when he had to show his strength, Nell was afraid.

The amount of his Reiatsu, perfectly hidden at first, attained Aizen's.

If the last was the top of Shinigami in term of raw power, this one hold the chandler for hollows, clearly.

The most terrifying about it was the mere fact that, despite his position, the Arrancar seemed uncomfortable about it. Even though he took his role quite seriously.

A detail that left the five Arrancar to move outside Las Noches.

The quincy, as that arrancar's aid, came with the localisation of no more than five Vasto Lord.

Five.

The number made her shiver, and she saw Yammi grumbling, while Harribel widened her eyes. Grimmjow, him, just smirked.

No doubt a fight shall occur soon between him and one of the Vasto Lord.

But even Aizen didn't manage to assemble as much high-class Menos Grande as that. The method for them do detect it was an entire mystery for now.

The important fact is that, four weeks after, she found the Hollow.

Alone, standing on a dune.

A centaur, like her, that seemed to watch her coming to him. He was recovered in a silver integral armor, like chitin, and no mouth neither teeth were visible. Only his hollowed eyes seemed fixed on her. However, he seemed more close to a horse than her, as she was a chamois in her Resurreccion.

Two skeletal wings was on his back, although there was no membranes on it.

« Greetings, Arrancar. »

Neliel smiled. Not only that man seemed to know about her appearance, but he seemed quiet and polite. Indeed, she had some good luck.

« My name is Neliel tu Odershwank. I came here for you. »

« My, my. How direct. And what business could you have here, Neliel tu Odershwank? »

« First, call me Nell. Second, I want you to come with join me. As an Arrancar, that is. »

« How interesting. But tell me, Nell. a reason for I, the Silver King, to join you? I ran from that God King, and declined that shinigami too, even though I was merely an Adjuchas at that time. »

She grind her teeth for a moment. But she knew what she had to answer.

The reasons was the same to everybody, given their new leader.

« Because I am stronger than you. »

The centaur in front of her let out a sincere laugh at it, without resentment.

That was a first for her. usually, Nnoitra, as Grimmjow, hated that answer. That served for Aizen a a frustration to keep them in check. And both men, Yamii and the beast, obeyed their new leaders for the same reason.

Power.

But that one didn't bother about it.

« Ah! Ahahahah! that should be a reason, indeed!

My name is Karl. Karl Krafft.

Support you words, and I shall oblige.

I only asked one reason after all. »

Support her words?

In a way, she felt it would turn like it anyway.

Under his mask, the Vasto Lord had a smile.

* * *

**_**Tier Harribel**_**

* * *

In front of Tier Harribel, a mountain of flesh.

There was no other definition.

A lot of hollows died under that one.

Or, should she say, those ones.

Two figures were sitting on the mountain. A man and a woman. The figure was strange, like two genders of the exactly same person. Two versions of one instead.

Same spiritual pressure, same energy. Exactly the same.

But the most surprising fact was that their masks were already removed.

A man and a woman, both with brown eyes, brown hairs, and rags covering them. Theirs masks were already broken, revealing faces of twins.

Two Vasto Lord?

« Who… are you? »

« We are One But Two. We are forever together and forever alone. Two sides of a coins » said the man.

« We are Two But One. We are alone, therefore we are together. A coin with two sides. » Answered the woman.

Those cryptical responses weren't satisfactory at all, but Harribel sensed something was different about them.

They weren't like Coyote Starrk and his fraccion, but she felt that their existence were like them.

However, unlike the lazy Primera Espada and his fraccion, their powers could clearly rival the old sexist Cinque Espada. Both of them.

« … What are your names? »

« Born under the name of Luna Stellarion, that it is. » answered the woman.

« Born under the name of Sola Stellarion, that it is. » answered the man.

Taking her nose between two fingers, the tercera took a great inspiration. This talking began to give her a headache.

« I have to take you both to Las Noches. Can you follow me, please? I would rather like to dodge the fighting stuff and all… »

The woman just tilted her head. « Are you alone? »

The man tilted his head on the other side. « Are you a lot? »

« There is a few of us… »

Both body stood up, with a surprising sync. Seeing it, Tier felt ice running down her vertebral column.

In a fight, both of them will be a hell. The worst kind of ennemy, those synchronized in every moves.

Hueco Mundo had no gods, but she pray for never having to fight those two at the same time.

« Then… » began he woman.

« … Yes. » concluded the man.

Harribel felt relieved. Even though she was impatient to know what should be her new leader's goals in details, now that she rallied those two.

* * *

**_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_**

* * *

Grimmjow was enjoying himself at this moment.

He found his prey easily after a few days, and his way to invite him was clear.

Surrender or die.

So, when the Vasto Lord answered him negatively, the sexta espada just released himself to go all out against this opponent.

The Vasto Lord had a mask , of course, but his white hairs moved freely on his head. He was humanoid, but with four appendices on his back, tentacles that ended with hooks.

From his hooks, the Vasto Lord sent him numerous Cero and some bala.

Dodging a blast, the panther smirked. This golden ray of power held a wonderful power of destruction, and if the beast doubt he could be left unscratched from it.

His kick stroke one of the tentacles, sending it away, as another one moved to stop him. The Espada noticed from the beginning that his opponent wasn't some to move directly, his hands didn't move from the beginning to strike him, he just used it at his last resort, blocking some of his strike with it.

Two hands to protect himself, four to attack.

Grimmjow noticed quickly a gimmick in his attacks. At distance, he sent Cero at him with two hooks, letting the two strikes when he was near enough physically..

However, he was a match. Both stood at en even ground, even if he didn't used his Resurreccion.

Unsheathing his blade, the arrancar stroke one of the tentacles, cutting it.

Fear appearing in his eyes, his opponent tried to put yards between them.

A sonic boom annihilated this, as an instant movement allowed the panther to grab his head.

« Try to survive, okay? I don't wanna to apology for your weakness! »

A Cero generated immediately in his palm, in raw contact with the Vasto Lord.

A hollow that had a genuine reflex of surviving made him grab his arm, generating two Celo to destroy it before HE could destroy him.

It was the survival of the fastest.

A great explosion resonated on the lifeless sand.

And when the smoke was done, only one man was on his feet, the other lying on ground.

Badly hurt, but no dead.

With a smirk, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez began to drag his unconscious prey to Las Noches, smokes coming from his burned arms.

That wound reminded him of his old fight against Ulquiorra.

* * *

**_**Las Noches**_**

* * *

« You are late, Grimmjow »

« tche. »

The vision was odd.

Three hollows were jailed in a crystal, with a fourth one empty, inside which he could put his own captive. Yammy, Neliel, Tier and their leaders were all here, even though the first one was in a very bad shape.

Apparently, his fight was more intense than his own.

His 'mission' was encaged in a crystal, unconscious.

He also saw two arrancars , apparently twins but in two different sex, watching the scene with curiosity.

The one that just talked to him was Yammy, manifesting his impatience.

When the arrancar ended to put his prisoner in the cristal, the door open, leaving the quincy entered. He was holding a corpse.

« That's… a capitain? » Harribel spoke, shocked. Instantly, tension raised between them, especially from Nell.

« What are you doing? Lord Aizen did not learn you anything at all? Soul Society will come! »

The dark quincy just had a little smile.

« I don't think so. I am but a quincy, after all. Should they expect me to be there after all? »

« Do you want to go to another war with them? » asked the green-haired woman, before watching the last Arrancar « Say something, dammit! Surely you know what happened before! We could -and should- work with them, not fight them! »

Their new leader didn't answer. He just sighed. With a smile, the quincy laid down the body between the crystals.

At this sight, Yammy arched an eyebrow.

« What do you intend to do with that body? »

« I ask for your patience. Once all the Espada will be united, we shall answers your questions. Then you will have the choice, even to oppose us if you want to.

As for him, do not worry, he is not dead. I merely put his heart in the grasp of pure reiatsu, to keep his unconscious and kill him in absolute necessity -as our King ordered me to-.

Also, let me show you something interesting »

Lifting his hands, a thin energy began to link the crystals and the captain. At first, it was nothing, then something was out.

Energy was taken from the shinigami, like vampirized, as the crystals began to shine brightly. Cracks began to appear on it, and a sound began to vibrate, as someone holding a great pressure.

Speaking of which, spiritual pressure began to fill all the room, increasing and mixing. To all the arrancar, that was truly uncomfortable, as if they were inside an ocean.

All, expect their new leaders. Truth to be told, it was his reiatsu that took a good part in it.

Then, finally, the crystals broke, followed by the sound of falling bodies. The eyes of the Espada members widened seeing that the prisoners all became arrancar.

Perfect ones, like themselves.

Even without Hogyoku.

« You bastards… » whispered the sexta espada « How… »

« Did you not notice » answered the new King « that some of you were not created by Aizen? The siblings brought back by Harribel are, and I too am a natural one.

That being said. Yammy, what happened to you? »

The Decima grinned his teeth, frustrated

« Since you forbid my Resureccion , that damn bitch was a pain in the ass! I had to break all her bones without killing her! But honestly, what a frail one for a Vasto Lord. »

« Why didn't you try to convince her? » asked the Tercera , her eyes frowned.

« Talking was more Ulquiorra thing. Only a bother to me. I asked, she said why, I figured that a broken bone would tell her.»

The Quincy just smiled at him « This does not matter anymore. She can leave us when we are done if she wants after all. Isn't that it, My Lord? » His eyes fixed the unnamed Arrancar , that nodded at his sentence.

« Yes. As all of you could, after I explain. I told you that you will have all keys with the Espada complete. I will hold my words when everyone is ready. Until then, carry your new comrades, dress them and answer what you can. »

« As you speak about it, they will surely ask who is the leader either way » note Grimmjow « As we are actually. »

Harribel frowned her eyes to the beast « Hold your tongue, Grimmjow. You should hold your respect to our Leader. »

« Woah, keep quiet, woman. What did he do to gain your consideration? Fucked you? »

Hearing it, the woman put her hand on her zanpakuto, ready to unsheathing it. She would have done it if her new master didn't walk between them. « Enough »

« I heard you and understand your point, Jaegerjaquez. Therefore, I shall answer you. You gained that right.

The name of this Quincy is Shiva Isak. He survived the purge of the Pure-blood, and sworn revenge upon his parent's name. The fact of winning against a captain without a scratch and success in a mass -but perfect- arrancarification speak by itself, I think, about his abilities.

About me, just call me Nezia. I was born as the Soul King died. You can say that I am the Hueco Mundo's trump card. The will of the limbo.

I expect great things for you. »


	2. Reborn Espada

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**A lot of chit-chat in this chapter, sorry to make it a short one, but I consider it an important one.**

**Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo.**

**please support the official release.**

_"A land of Darkness for a glimpse of Light__._

_A glimpse of light for a sparkle of hope;_

_As I walk to it."_

Neliel Tu Odershwank

_Chapter 2: Aspects of Death_

_After some hours, ten arrancar found their way to the meeting room. For some of them, it was a well-known theater: the Espada sit around the table, their lord comes, missions given, bye-bye, have a good day and some tea._

_However, they weren't what we could call happy. A new number had been attributed to everyone, and even if the newcomers just took it without consideration, it was not the case for the old espada. Especially Grimmjow, whom new number still strikes in his throat…_

_Knowing it, Harribel asked her fraction to keep an eye at him during her time with the new members. She felt that without a check, the former sexta would search battle with the new members to fuel his frustration._

_Sitting around the table, they did not have to wait for a long time before their king enters. With a little smile, he began to speak cordially._

« Greetings, Espada. As a first time, I suggest a good presentation, from the order of your numbers. I shall explain later. As you should know, I am Nezia, your new lord, if you decide to stay. The quincy present in the palace is my right-hand man, and I suggest that you stand quiet in his presence. Actually, apart fifth to one, none above can stand against him with a chance. Even less... for the moment.

But let's begin. Yammy, please?»

_Hearing his name, the colossus left his hand, before presenting himself as ordered._

« Yammy Riialgo. Decima Espada. »

_A simple presentation, during which the giant seemed bored. At the opposite of his side, another espada took her turn._

_It was a very beautiful girl, with golden hairs shining brightly even with the little luminosity, capped with two drills on each side going down to her hips. She was dressed with a white night robe rather than the traditional hakama, putting in evidence her… very valuable assets. The term of woman should be too old to be loyal to her face tho, having kept some childish features in her exceptional beauty, as some late teen in her eighteen. Her skin was fairly white, pale even, and she hold her zanpakuto at her back in the form of a lumberjack red axe._

_The rest of her mask seemed like a headband at the top, going from one base of her drill to another._

« Name's Naelia Barca, ninth one! and before passing my turn... RIIALGO! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME SOME HANDSOME MEN WAS HERE BEFORE ATTACKING ME? »

« 'cuse didn't know you were interested. »

« You bastard…»

_Taking his turn without waiting, the former sexta decided to grin at the girl._

« Number eight, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez. And I suggest you to shut up, woman. You're hurting my ears »_ Much to his surprise, the novena smiled at him, before answering with a suggesting voice._

« My, my… You should be pleased, Grimmy. A woman dared to say you're handsome after all. »

_Before having the time to stand up and attack her to make her mute, his neighbor decided to speak._

« Please, calm youself. It's rude, you know. My name is Antonio Decken. Septima. However… I don't understand, lord Grimmjow. You are actually stronger than me… I think?»

_Watching his King with curiosity, Antonio presented himself as a twenty-years grown man, white hairs cut shortly, wearing the traditional hakama. His personalization was just a hood on his hakama, that he seemed to wear casually. His mask seemed to be a collar protecting his neck closely. Technically, considering his white hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes, he had all albinism attribute. Even though his hollow nature should make him immune to sunlight. However, his allure made Yammy smile a moment._

« You're a funny one, you. You remember me of Ulquiorra somehow. »

« And is that a good or a bad thing, Lord Yammy? »

« Good for you. I liked the guy. Kind of a friend.»

_Taking his lack of answer for an opening, Nell took the hand._

« Neliel tu Odershwank. Sexta Espada. You can call me Nell. Hope we get along. »

« Girl shopping in real world coming soon, Nell! I will show you aaaaaall the shop I spent my time as a hollow! Because, seriously, you need a dress! a nightgown maybe? »

« … thank you Naelia, but I will pass the last one. »

« such a shaaaame. »

_One of the twins added calmly._

« Luna and Sola Stellarion are at your service, as the number five of the Espada.»

_Hearing it, the new octava left an eyebrow_

« Both of you? Two Espada with the same number? That's a new. »

« Indeed »_ Nell answered simply_ « But they are twins, so I guess it can be an exception. They seem to share the same power and all. »

« Maybe… »

_Surprisingly to them, the next to speak was a woman with blond hair holding up in a tail, the horsetail descending to her hips, and the rest of her mask was made __like a diadema in her hairdress. Wearing the arrancar hakama, she remade it nearly in it entirety, making it like an european military suit. Her Zanpakutô, a rapier, completed the look. A look that one could be qualify on par with Nell and Harribel, even if her green eyes seemed a little more sharp._

_Being as sharp as Tier Harribel was kind of an exploit in itself. Sort _

_But the fact that surprised them was her Reiatsu. In term of raw power, she exceeded the shark woman by a good margin. So why?.._

« I am the Cuatro Espada, Milena Partas.»

_A short, concise presentation, allowing the last woman on the table to follow._

« Tier Harribel . Tercera Espada. »

_As simple as Milena. Quietly, they expected the last one to qualify himself as the second, making their leader the first one. It was only natural after all. Their new King was the strongest, and as such_

« I am the Primera Espada, Karl Krafft. I hope we get along, you all. »

_The man was tall, although not as tall as Yammy, but thin, with a muscular more suited to a runner than a real fighter. His silver eyes was as clear as the sky, and his long silver hairs flowing freely behind him. Although his nice features could be qualify as handsome, his most particular trait was his voice. Clear as cristal, calm and soft, everyone could feel themselves be captivated by it. However, it seemed most like a natural talent than any power of sort, as no one felt any troubled spiritual energy. His Zanpakuto was also special, as a gigantic claymore across his back. His announcement made Grimmjow stood up, pointing an accusing finger to Nell._

« Hoy, woman! didn't you beat him? Why is he the first here? »

« I did not beat him. » _She corrected_ « I fought him. He stopped the fight before the conclusion tho. »

« Well, isn't it a mysterious primera that we have here » _noted Naelia, with a glimpse of… lust? curiosity? interest? in her voice._

« Hold back, whore. He is not one you can handle. » _Milena commented, making the novena laughing._

« My, my. Already setting his eyes on him? you could share, no? I don't mind to be with both of you, y'know. »

« I will tear of your… » _Milena began, standing up, but the voice of Nezia resonated in the room, stopping her instantly._

« Enough. »

_Hearing the order, Milena stopped instantly, before sitting again, eyes closed. She didn't even mutter a word, and most surprisingly, she didn't even left more words about her comrade._

_This obedience made some of the Espada frowned, as she reacted as a perfect, however powerful, underling._

« Yammy , Harribel, Grimmjow already have their Aspect. As you can guess, Naelia is Madness. Antonio have Intoxication, Milena is Time itself. The two twins are Solitude, and your new Primera is the Aspect of Emptiness, believe me with it. Nell, my dear, I think Greed should perfectly suit you. »

_The woman nodded, even though only herself and Nezia would know why it would suit her. Any sane person would have give her a positive aspect, like sacrifice or some, but…_

_But she had to admit, she was greedy. She wanted friends, like Nnoitra and Ichigo, she wanted to keep her friend alive, and sort of, if an Aspect should define their abilities, her Celo Doble was perfect incarnation of it._

_Yes, Greed was something she couldn't deny._

« Now, I suspect you have questions. Ask now, because after… I will have two orders from you »

_As expected, questions fused, forcing him to left a hand._

« One question at a time, if you may. By order. Yammy? »

« I have some bastards to shut down. »

« And got your ass wiped out, years ago, by said bastards, do not think I ignore it. Be stronger, and you will have your revenge. Until that, obey. »

« … tcheh. »

« Good boy. Naelia? »

« Is privacy forbidden? »

« As long as it stay privacy and mutual consent. »

« Fine by me. Ah and please, last time ask him to be more diplomatic »_ showing Yammy with the thumb, making Nezia have a little smirk._

« He heard that. Grimmjow? »

« What can you bring us? Aizen was a freaking asshole, but he brought us strength. And we lost nonetheless. What do you have? »

« Nothing. »

« What… »

« I will not promise something I can't grant. But I shall grant you how to handle your strength, and in the end, you will not fulfill my goal, but your own. Make sure that as long as you are here, you are under my orders, but if you left, even joining ennemies, you are free to do it. I will not even try to kill you or order someone to. »

« … Hold your words and I shall stay with you… for the moment. »

« As expected. Antonio? »

« How do you know so much about what happened before? »

« An interesting question. That I cannot answer exactly for now. You could say I… saw it. That's all I can say.»

« Do you know if we can… develop more? »

« That's an answer you shall find out. I took you because of it after all. »

« Interesting. Fine, I will stay and obey you. Seem safe and strong comrades, I like the combo. »

« Good. Neliel? »

« … Will you bring Kurosaki Ichigo in your quest? »

_Asilent followed her question. All the old arrancar hold their tongue before it, waiting the answer._

_Nezia didn't even think twice about it apparently when he gave the answer._

« I will try to make it an ally, but I doubt he will confront soul society like that. »

« Why do you need so much to fight the shinigami? »

« Because I have to. I have the only way able to make them have a safe future. But they will never, ever accept it. Their pride won't allow it. Their vision won't permit it. Closed as their eyes are, I have to do it. The other way is Kurosaki Ichigo. But It will cost his life. »

« Explain. »

« Simple. I aim to become the Soul King, like your old master. But the slight difference is that the potential Soul King for now IS Kurosaki Ichigo. And as the spiritual world shall begin to fall in a few years by now, shinigamis will do anything to make him the King. »

« Shouldn't be good for him? »

« That you shall be the one to answer. Can Kurosaki leave the world to go to a prison? Do you want it? »

« … »

« Thought so. Luna, Sola? »

« You need our help. We are here. »

« We need you, you need us. »

« Glad to hear it. Milena? »

« … Can I ask you to let me stand by you? »

« Sure. »

« Then I shall follow. »

« Tier Harribel? »

« You saved Milena's followers, saved my fraccions and make hem stronger to her own good before it, making Ayon able to force my Resureccion . it's quite a feat, and I have a debt to you. But… »

« But Aizen? »

« … yes. How can we be sure that you won't betray us? That this… quincy won't betray you?»

« If some knew, it would not be a betrayal. So no, you can't, i am sorry. That's why I keep you free. That's why I NEED you. »

« … Who is the second Espada? »

_Hearing the question, the new King had a smile._

« Not here for the moment. Let's say that I need Naelia to… bring him here. But you shall meet him soon in your training. »

« Our what? »

« Training. I said it to Grimmjow, no? I shall bring you greater strengh. To do it, I will train you. The number you wear now is not your actual length, but the one you WILL have after that. The only one that will not train is Naelia. »

_The blond arrancar stood up so quickly that they all though she jumped, clearly dissatisfied by the new_.

« WHAT? What did I do to not be able to grow stronger? hey!, I deserve it! »

« Naelia, my dear… You will have a lot to do, I assure you. You maybe the ninth here, BUT, and it's a big but, you are the most important Arrancar here. And I suggest you all to hold it in high regard. Your power is far, far too precious for me. For everyone here. »

« oh… okay, then?… »

_Surprised by the answer, the girl closed her mouth, blushing a little. She didn't expect this consideration. Herself considered until then her power to be bottom useless, and not even efficient to of use in battle. technically, in all way, she considered her power as shit._

_Being hold in high regard for it was… quite unexpected._

_And considering the steel eyes of the cuatro watching her like a prey to kill, pleasurable indeed._

_A mocking smirk on her face, the noveno espada couldn't resist to provoke the higher ranked, making the woman boil even externally._

_Without Nezia, it was clear as day that Milena's jealousy would bring her head down at this very moment if she wasn't coerced by the King's words._

_Karl decided to ask a question to lightened the mood, bringing all attention to him at this moment._

« Where is the Segunda Espada and what is his name? »

« Naelias has the power to move freely between worlds. her Garganta has no limit. So girl, open the gate, because you will join him and train as long as I find it adequately. He already know about it and he will train you all, because at this very moment, the Segunda is stronger than you, Karl.

Do not worry for your fraccion, they will have some works to do, without risking their lives. Ah, and after that, Naelia, you will have another destination.

The Segunda Espada is actually in Hell. That's where you will all be for now.

His name is Arturo Plateado. The one that reign upon Despair.»


	3. Sealed

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo.**

**please support the official release.**

_"Sometimes, when I look at the moon_

_I ask myself why wolves sing for it._

_Then I sing myself f__or the beast."_

Naelia Barca

Chapter 3: Sealed

_As soon as the Garganta closed, Naelia crossed her arms before watching her new Lord._

_Her voice, however, were a little different._

« Allright. Now that it's done, be more serious if you want my fealty so badly, darling. »

_Arching an eyebrow, Nezia didn't sound so surprised by the lady's change of attitude. He was more interested to see what she meant by it._

_Her eyes, emerald by color, fixed him, unwavering. _

« Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was stronger than he current Tercera. In term of fighting, considering their stories, he is a monstrous genius. When Antonio asked, you skipped to answer him.

I don't like your way to dodge questions, so what about him? »

« I am surprised you, above all, perceived it. »

« I didn't become a Vasto Lord by my look only. And I was not the only one. Karl and Harribel figured it out too, obviously. I won't follow you if you play with us like that. Also, Harribel spoke tome a little about Aspects. They are linked to number. Neliel and Harribel are Sacrifice, and Grimmjow told me that Luppi was Destruction too. Sooo? »

_The Noveno made a pause, granting the King of Hollows a moment to answer._

« That is absolutely right. Truth is, I have to make Grimmjow low. »

« For? »

« He is well-known. Technically, he is strong. And after that training, only Karl or Arturo should be able to beat him. But, he is basic as fuck. »

« I don' under… OH. »

« That's right. Like Yammy, everybody know how to deal with him. I want that low profile to stay. »

« So the ranks are basically… »

« Yes. All Espada will be equally dangerous. Numbers are how I want you to be focus… And how you can handle it. »

_Naelia couldn't help but have a little laugh, granting him a mutinous smile._

_She began to understand how her lord was thinking. _

« I see… Hum. Before you gave me your next order, I have one last. »

« Name it. »

« How did you contact Arturo? I mean, you needed me to go to Hell, no? »

_That question made him smile, like an odd souvenir coming back._

« You should ask when, not how…»

*****Soul Society***  
**

_In the Head Captain office, twelve individual were standing up._

_Wearing a black Shikakusho, and over it, a white haori. Each of them presenting a different number on her back._

_Five of them were placed at the right of the Commander, while five others stood at his left._

_Standing proud, honoring their status._

_They were waiting._

_Three persons entered the room. _

_The first one, leading the way, was none other than the_ _Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute,__ Akon. Short hairs, two little horns, and a white haori, even though his was without insignia._

_The Head Commander, Shunsui Kyoraku, reacted at their upcoming with a great smile, granting them a welcome. _

« Ah, Akon! Just in time! so, what about some report now? »

« Yes… The Captain didn't show up, I am sorry. Same for his lieutenant. I don't know where they are, actually. »

« Duh. Shame. Well. What about his… last research? »

_Surprise took Akon in his entirety, knowing that if it was his fault, Mayuri Kurotsuchi would make him pay. Following that logic, a sparkle of fear began o grow inside. After all, he was very, very, very clear about it. No. Leaking._

_But now, facing the head commander and the eleven other captains, Akon didn't feel himself being a lamb for his captain. Not if he was… Well, not if his status was the same as the others._

« N-no. Well, we begin to think that he could have been taken by… whatever is? »

_One of the captain, wearing the number Eleven, granted him a gigantic smile._

« So Kurostuchi, taken? Hey, should I go myself? »

« Stay here, Zaraki. » _answered him the Noble Head of the Kuchiki Family, Kuchiki Byakuya._

_The two captain began to watch each other, their reiatsu beginning to deploy. Another one, with blond hair descending to his waists, interrupted the tension with a great smile. Full of teeth perfectly white._

« My, my. Keep calm, would you? If you wanna so bad battling, just do it outside and after, please. »

_Surprisingly, it was the one wearing an eyepatch that retaliated this time._

« Na. Don't wanna this time. Feeling lazy. »

_The other captains just stared at him, trying to guess what the battle maniac was after this time, or if he was just that lazy today._

_Well, technically, it wasn't the first time both were ready to battle, but for some, it became near usual._

_Even though they would gladly stop that kind of usual._

_Always calm, Shunsui Kyoraku decided to conclude._

« Thank you for your professionalism , as always, Akon. Keep the check on, before we have to put our noses insides though. It begin to become annoying, and having one captain missing begin to be a little mess.

Also, we have something else to attend by now.»

_Greeting then leaving, the two shinigami who came with him decided to have a step on._

_Standing proud, both was quite a sight._

_Dark hairs flowing like a river behind them, red eyes shining like rubies, she was very pretty. However, she had a little smile on her face._

_One that made Hitsugaya Toshirou tensed on instantly. _

_That smile reminded him of… someone else. And he was sure of one thing amongst all. He didn't like that someone._

_The other one, however, was more like him, curiously. While hairs, blue, azures eyes, like he reflection of the skies itself, and a more frank, beautiful smile._

_He was handsome indeed, but that smile leveled up his charisma to a fearsome degree, making him like a storytelling prince._

_It was… disturbing._

_Shunsui Kyoraku began to speak. _

« Those two are Midori Kogane and Yoruneko Shio. Respectively fifth seats of the fifth Division and fourth seat of the six. Until now. They asked us transfert, and that was granted, along with promotions. Now they will be vice-captain of their new divisions. »

_One man, Muguruma Kensei, Captain of the ninth division, frowned._

« Well, isn't that convenient. Two places are vacant, isn't it? »

« Actually… Marechiyo Omaeda will be transferred to the seventh division and replaced by Midori… »

« … »

_All sight went to Sui-Feng, Captain of the second Division, and Omaeda's superior. However, the leader of the special division didn't seem to falter about this decision. Furthermore, she even had a little smile._

« I hope you have some abilities, Midori. »

_Her new lieutenant smiled at her, her voice tainted with unknown source of excitement._

« Do not search beauty in fighting, do not search Virtue in death, do not think life is mine to have. If you have to protect, stab the enemy. Isn't that it? »

« Hum. At least you know your lesson. Fine… »

_However, hearing her answer, Sui-Feng frowned and stared at Shunsui, that decided to continue without pressure._

_Something was of with this girl. Those quotes was one traditionally served at the academy, but she had a sensation of unease hearing it._

_As if that girl was playing with her._

_« _My little Lisa, Yoruneko will now be your Lieutenant. I hope you get along_… »_

_Watching the boy for a few second, Yadomaru Lisa nodded simply._

_« _Good! before we go, I have a last thing to communicate to you. To tell you the truth, it was the reason of that meeting. Yoruneko Shio and Midori Kogane both attained Bankai. However, something… Was put upon them. A seal._ »_

_Hearing it, Sui-Feng and Lisa, along with a few captains, frowned their eyes, not sure to understand what the Head Captain was saying._

_Shunsui felt the need of some explanations._

_« _Both were ordered to keep their Bankai secret, and only a direct command of a Captain or above could unseal them. They have the express interdiction to use it when allies are in proximities. Too dangerous._»_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro was the first one to understand the meanings of his words. _

_« _Is one of them… affecting space-time?_ »_

« … Yoruneko is. »

« All right. »

_All captain agreed about it, even if Zaraki stared at the two new lieutenants with some bloodlust lurking in his eyes. Noting it, Otoribashi Rojuro , the captain of the third division, remarked._

« Do not even think about it, Zaraki. Without their Bankai and not in your divisions, you have no right about that matter. »

_« yeah , yeah, I know… Heck, no one could give me a fight this day… I will have to go see Kurosaki to not lose my hand, it seems. »_

« And skip the mission to retrieve Kurotsuchi? »

« ... Fine, but you will have to entertain me during this time! »

_Hearing it, the visord known as Rose turned livid, while his friend, Hirako Shinji, let out a little laugh._

« He got ya , Rose. »

_With this, Shunsui dismissed everyone, allowing them to leave. However, before leaving, the captain of the seventh division, Tetsuzaemon Iba, sighed._

_He felt dispirit by one news in particuliar._

« … Omaeda… Sui-Feng must have felt herself kind of liberated by now… Maybe I should take the occasion to give him some leftover works? Or training in the eleventh…»

_With a diabolic smile, Iba left the room, thinking about how his new lieutenant should be treated. And obviously by hearing his intentions, the new one will not have easy life. Iba was an old one of the eleventh division, after all._

_And he knew very well that asking Ikkaku to trample that obese shall bring him some satisfactions. Well, even more by promising him a little match, unifying duty and pleasure._

*****Eight Division Barrack*****

_Guiding her new Lieutenant in her barrack -his new home, sort of-, Yadomaru Lisa couldn't help but fix him during all this time. even if it pains her to admit it, the man was maybe, maybe a little, more handsome than her favorite manga character. He had nice features, clear eyes each time watching everything with dull sincerity, his voice could be one of a singer, and his body was nothing to laugh at. Furthermore, he seemed patient and willing to help, as she discovered it quickly by learning he went to fourth division first. _

_According to him, however, some… Unnatural behavior of him forced the precedent captain to mutate him. But according to his own words, he was an efficient healer, good at kido, and taking pleasure by healing and helping, even by something so low as sweeping the floor. If she had to point out a default, it would be the man was waaaay too kind._

_A default she could live with. And exploit. _

« Do you know how to massage? I am feeling so stiff right now…! »

As she said, making him answer naturally and without even a second thought.

« Sure, why not? Captain Unohana said that my hands was that of an angel about it, sometimes, you know. I'm quite proud of it. »

_Yeah. She could definitely live with it…_

*****Second Division Barrack***  
**

_Followed by her new lieutenant, Sui-Feng came back to her office, sitting down behind, while Midori stood before her._

_Smirking, her new recruit didn't say anything for now, like waiting for her orders. Good, thought the petite woman. At least she was less talkative than Omaeda._

_Well. She lacked her interest nonetheless. Waving her hand, she dismiss her._

« You're free for today. Visit the place where you will work. Tomorrow, I will see if you can handle paperwork. And in two days, be ready for a little mission. I hope you have more guts than your predecessor…

By the way, what is your Bankai? »

« My, my, how direct of you to ask, Captain… Didn't you hear the Head Commandant ? Intimate privacy 3 .»

« At least you know your priorities… Fine. You can leave. »

_Turning Back, the lieutenant began to leave, before changing her mind._

_Watching behind her to Sui-Feng, the latter frowned._

« Is there a problem? »

« Actually… I can't tell you everything, but I could tell you the general idea. Not for free, of course. »

_The leader of the Onmitsukido began to release her reiatsu, pressuring the woman. She didn't like what she was hearing, this time._

_And she didn't like the smile that the woman decided to display now._

_She was sure to have seen this kind of smile elsewhere… But her memory just couldn't find whom had it._

_Well. Being cautious of her new subordinate… How appropriate for her, indeed. She didn't expect the next sentence tho._

« Do you like to bet? »

*****First Division Barrack***  
**

_A few hours after the meeting, Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the first division, finally found her superior._

_Having a nap of the floor. Usual. Unusual was the fact that he did it in his office instead of outside. She was so used to it that she began to search out before trying in._

_She decided to kick him for it._

« Ouch! It hurts, Nanao-chan… »

_Her eyes lacked any mercy. Even if she liked him, his behavior stood he same as before, and the lack of action last years didn't help._

_Well, she could handle that behavior if it was the price for peace. Handle. Not tolerate. Adjusting her glasses, she decided to speak. _

« I want an explanation. I knew Yoruneko Shio before, because he had one the focus of the feminine association of Soul Society, but I never heard of him attaining Bankai. Neither Midori Kogane. However, captain… I remember quite well you two played a lot together.

Did you lost and the bet was her promotions? Again? »

« How rude of you. Dear Midori could easily be a captain if she wanted, you know… »

« She has the power, but she is a disaster for a leader. Even worst than you. She could lost all her division's money on a whim… And you know that. She suggested you to DO it. »

« Point taken… »

_Sighing, Shunsui just put his hat onto his face, as if to conclude the talking._

_Unfortunately for him, she didn't let him rest, kicking him again._

« You didn't answer about Yoruneko. »

« Fine, fine… geez, how to put it… He was the one who asked the seal. My dear Lisa didn't have a lieutenant and the fact that he had… quite the success with girls, I gave it a try. »

« Wait. He asked you? »

« Interesting, isn't it? He really hated his Bankai, Y'know. »

_A third voice interrupted then._

« Yap, it is. Greetings, you two! »

_As Nanao took her guard immediately, she readied herself for a Kido Spell. Surprised, not knowing this voice, Shunsui just sat on the floor, interested._

_A blond woman stood up before them, waving her hand casually. A great smile on her face, she didn't seem bothered one bit by the place or the situation. She had a white arrancar hakama, arranged like a dress, and a lumberjack axe at her back._

_The familiarity of her greetings made Shunsui smile._

« A pleasure to meet you, arrancar. I'm afraid I don't have some sake on him however. »

« Don't bother, cute guy. I have it. If you can handle absinthe. »

_With a wink, the woman lift her hand, showing him a bottle of alcohol. That reaction made the captain smile wider._

« Well, you're a better company than quincies then. How did you come here? »

« Garganta stuff. »

« Didn't know your garganta could pass our seiki walls and enter like that… »

« That's good, it means you can continue to learn, then! »

_She left out a little laugh, before sitting in front of him and open the bottle. Making him a sign of good fortune, she drank in it before giving him._

« See? no poison. »

« As much as a beautiful sight you are, and your alcohol more than welcome, I don't usually take guests like that. »

_Although she seemed to come at peace, Nanao Ise couldn't help but feel frightened by her._

_Her spiritual energy, behind her cool behavior, was nothing to laugh at. The lone reasons she didn't decide to strike was the lack of bloodlust and the fact that her captain didn't seem too bothered. Even if she knew by history that having an uninvited guest here was prelude of problems._

_But she could have bring a less powerful liquor, at least, she thought._

_The arrancar continued._

« Well, take me as a honorable guess then! »

« That shouldn't… »

« It's okay, my cute Nanao. I will pass it this time, arrancar… But, the way, do you know who am I? »

« Head Commander of the Gotei 13 , Captain of the first division, Shunsui Kyoraku. Did my homework well, pops? »

_That made Shunsui laugh a little, before taking another drink._

« Max score. So, who are you? »

« Naelia Barca, ninth espada. »

_That made both shinigami's eyes widened in shock. Nanao was the first to react._

« Nine? someone as powerful as you? »

« Tier Harribel remade the espada? »

« Mmmh… Long Story. New leader and stuff like that, y'know. »

_This announcement made Shunsui think about it. He knew the ex-tercera. Every captain here knew her, and how she worked. But if a new leader, stronger than her, appeared, it would mean one thing only._

_Problems. He could just hope it does not end in war._

« Soooo… Thanks for the news, I guess? »

« No problem. »

« Now then. Tell me why you're here? »

« To meet the one that killed Coyote Starrk. »

_A little silence ensued this declaration . Coyote Starrk. Aizen's Primera Espada. The strongest arrancar -and maybe opponent- he ever faced. Fearsome._

_Naelia was staring at him, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. _

« Friend of yours? »

« No. »

« Glad to he… »

« Lover of mine. »

« … ow shit. »


End file.
